


For Loving Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bad News, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Food, Friendship, General, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Food, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Team as Family, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were gonna give into their feelings, They figure out that after dinner, That, It was the perfect time. They admit to each other how they felt, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Steve were gonna give into their feelings, They figure out that after dinner, That, It was the perfect time. They admit to each other how they felt, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Even after the bad news, The Five-O Ohana were enjoying the dinner, along with wine & beer to drink, with dessert, that Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was doing for them, & the blond was giving them a taste of New Jersey. He had some troubling thoughts, & the ones were that were bothering him, was that he was falling for his partner, & best friend.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was having fun playing with Danny's son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, while Danny was cooking up a feast, Everyone was slowly showing up, & the fun could begin, Soon, Danny was serving up his food to everyone. It was a great evening, & the former seal wanted to capture the moment forever. **"God, I ** _can't_** imagine my life without Danny"** , he thought to himself, as he focused his attention on his ohana.

 

When it was time for them to go, Sang Min said now seriously, "Thank you for the invite, & for everything, Laters, Guys". He left with Captain Lou Grover, who said, "We _will_ get these bastards, Believe it",  & the new M.E., Dr. Noelani Cunha, & she thanked Steve, & Danny for a wonderful evening. Next came, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & he said, "Guys, We will figure it out, But, Let's do it after we come back from our vacation, & time off", The Dynamic Duo admired the native for being so zen.

 

He left for home to spend time with Inspector Abby Dunn, & Sara Diaz, His lover, & niece, who mean the world to him. Lastly, Kono said, as she hugged the two men to her, "Remember what I said, We are behind you, No matter what", & the ex-surfer kissed them on the cheek, & she caught up to the others, & they all left for their homes at the same time, They cleaned up everything, & got Charlie changed, & settled for bed, without waking him up. Before they spend time together.

 

Steve brought out his guitar, He said to the loudmouth detective, "I know, I am not the greatest with words, So, Here's how I feel about you", He began lightly strumming on his guitar. Danny recognized the song, & got emotional, as the Five-O Commander played, **_Thank You For Loving Me by Bon Jovi_** , It really got to Danny, that his super seal had this planned out. The Blond listened, as Steve continued to play, & sing about his feelings.

 

When they were done, Steve said hoarsely, "I love you, Danno, I love you so much", & Danny said with a smile, as he choked up, "I love you too, Always & Forever", "You are the best part of me", The Former Seal said softly, "You are for me too", & they shared a passionate kiss, & they snuggled close together, as they were enjoying the quiet.

 

The End.


End file.
